


Their Love to Hate

by KumaDayo



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, ShinTaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumaDayo/pseuds/KumaDayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But what seemed to stress her out more than anything was newest addition of headaches."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Love to Hate

Life was stressful. That was all that could be said about it. Cursed with her illness, life had been hard on Takane right from the beginning, and things didn't look up as she had gotten older. It had left her quite bitter. But what seemed to stress her out more than anything was newest addition of headaches. Him..

Probably what pissed her off the most was that he was exactly like her. They were one in the same. And as opposites attract, the contrary of that was just as true. She couldn't stand him. It was like looking into a mirror, and Takane didn't care for that at all. But through some string of fate, seeing him became a regular occurrence. Every weekday during lunch and after school. He'd arrive, dragged along by Ayano, basically the opposite of him in demeanor and likability. Right off the bat, the arguing began. Some days it was worse than others, but it was a regular occurrence nonetheless. Honestly, if they didn't argue it would have been concerning.

"You're so annoying!"

"You're an asshole!"

The tactful as always comebacks were spat back and forth until one of the two mediators finally intervened, trying to change the subject with a nervous smile. It always ended the same. The pointless arguments were settled in somewhat of a forced tie with both sides needing a few minutes to cool down. If anything, the most annoying thing was both of their stubborn attitudes, which clashed terribly.

Takane herself was fiery. She was quick to anger and slow to settle down. Shintarou, on the other hand, was sharp tongued and almost too good at keeping a very "I-don't-care" aura about him. With one condescending remark, Takane was set off into a rage of insults, and Shintarou couldn't help but continue to add more fuel to the fire. It was almost like he took some kind of joy in pissing her off, and it wasn't difficult to do so.

"Takane," she jolted up, having almost drifted off while starting her work.

"Huh…. Oh, uh, what is it?" she replied, rubbing her eyes and looking in the direction of her taller classmate.

"I was, uh, just thinking. You and Shintarou argue a lot…."

She nodded. "Yeah." She responded in a way that seemed to imply "what else is new".

"Err, well I was just wondering if you could possibly…. Err…. Not do that…?" he fidgeted. It was a rather odd request in a way, but at the same time it was understandable. Ayano and Haruka were the peacemakers, and honestly the fighting was stupid, she had to admit.

"Uh, yeah, sure…"

"Ah, thank you!" He seemed rather surprised to hear her responded positively, probably expecting to be barked at instead. Takane couldn't help but smirk a little at his obvious relief.

Takane settled her head back into arms, just as the two kouhai entered the room. Surely it would be easy not to aruge with that idiot if she just ignored him from the get go. Plus, she'd catch up on some sleep, so that was a win-win in her book.

"Good afternoon!" Ayano chimed, instantly hushing her tone when she saw Takane resting. "O-oh. Sorry, haha," she finished in a quieter tone.

"Tch, no wonder she doesn't understand anything if she just sleeps through her classes." The first words to come out of Shintarou's mouth were critical. Takane clenched her fist, taking the higher road of just ignoring him. She was determined to keep her little promise to Haruka, both for his sake and hers. What Takane couldn't see with her head buried into her arms was the slight look of surprise Shintarou showed when she didn't react at all.

Amazingly enough, the study session proceeded on completely fine. Without the arguing starting everything off, the mood was much calmer, and Takane got her nap. She awoke to Haruka shaking her slightly.

"The others left," he told her, and she responded with a slight grunt before sitting back up and gathering her books.

The next day proceeded just as smoothly. Though Takane skipped her nap, she still managed to ignore Shintarou's initial attempt at irritating her. She even found the faint look of disappointment on his face to be amusing.  _"Ha, what a loser."_

Before she had realized it, a full week had passed since she and Shintarou had argued. It was a nice feeling to know she had accomplished such a feat, considering it seemed impossible only a week beforehand.

She stretched out, glancing at the empty chair to her left. Haruka had a checkup today, so he missed school. She considered just leaving early, but unsure of whether or not the others were arriving, she stayed put just for the time being. They arrived relatively soon after the final class dismissed, so it wouldn't be too bothersome to wait.

She watched the clock, tapping her pencil rapidly against her the cover of her book. Time passed by so slowly when one was alone. She sighed. Her normally thin patience was being stretched even further today.

As she was about to give up on waiting, the door finally opened. She sat up, waiting to be greeted by the glowing smile of Ayano, but instead she was met with Shintarou's dead eyes and grimace.

"Er… Where's Ayano?" she said, leaning to see if the girl was standing behind him.

"She had to leave for something." Takane squinted at the vague bit of information he provided, but that was all she needed to know that she could leave. There was no way she'd be staying in a room alone with Shintarou for even a minute.

"Ah, I see. Well I guess I'll just go." She slid her books into her bag before the sound of the door shutting caught her attention. As she glanced up, she found the brunet standing over her. "….what?"

"Have you been sick lately?"

"I'm always sick…" she replied curtly, picking up her bag and standing up to cut some of the height difference between them.

"Tch."

"What?"

"Lately you've been…. Quieter," Was he mumbling? Was the "oh so great" Shintarou Kisaragi speaking in a manner that was unsure? Scandalous.

"Quiet…? Are you referring to the fact that I haven't fallen for any of your traps to make me argue with you?"

"Basically."

"Well, yeah. I got sick of the childishness, so I grew up. Guess you're still stuck, huh?" she mocked, feeling she earned some shots considering how many of them she took without any rebuttal. Shintarou's eyebrow twitched in response. "Look. I don't know why you like pissing me off so much, but I've decided I'm just going to continue ignoring you, so find a new hobby."

As Takane went to pass him, she was grabbed by the shoulder and pushed against the wall. Shintarou glared at her in a way that seemed surprisingly intimidating. She glanced away quickly.

"You're really annoying."

"You're one to talk, with your constant criticizing of everything and acting so high and mighty when you're really just a conceited ass!" Takane felt her blood boiling. It had be so long since she argued with him, and suddenly all of the pent up anger came rushing back to her.

Shintarou smirked, as if he had accomplished something. "So much for taking the high road, huh?"

"Piss off! You take some sick joy in tickin' people off!?"

"Heh… perhaps I do.."

"Well, you're just a-" before she could finish the rest she was cut off by a Shintarou's lips hitting hers roughly. Takane's mind went blank as she had no planned response for this unpredictable action. The kiss itself was rather chaotic and odd, but it was obvious there was a large amount of passion behind it.

Still feeling large amounts of seething rage flowing through her, Takane responded in a way that was both positive and negative, pushing into the kiss was pulling roughly at hair on the back of Shintarou's head. The kiss continued to be a hot mess of lips rubbing together sloppily until Takane opened her mouth slightly, allowing Shintarou's tongue to enter her mouth and for the kiss to blend together more smoothly.

As the kiss finally broke, the two were left staring at each other, faces red and flustered, the bitterest of looks exchanged. There was no secret fondness fueling the passionate make out session. If any love was present, it was their love to hate each other.

Without a word, Shintarou attacked the other's neck, leaving rough bite marks up and down it as he traveled lower. The girl's grip on his hair tightened even more, beginning to cause the other pain that he chose to ignore. His hand slipped under her shirts, brushing past her stomach and straight to her breasts. He groped one roughly, causing her to groan in a mixture of discomfort and arousal.

Satisfied with the work on her neck, Shintarou motioned to remove the over shirt of her uniform, which she quickly complied to. Fidgeting with the buttons of the shirt under it and somehow managing not to just rip it open instead, he managed to strip her upper half and continue his mission of leaving bite marks and hickeys all over her body.

Takane moaned as he started around her chest, putting no effort into being gentle in anyway. But she could not have cared less if he went gently. As long as he kept it up. Shintarou directed his attention back to her breasts. Not bothering to remove her bra, he instead just lifted the cups, allowing her chest to be exposed completely. Takane found herself too in the moment to be embarrassed.

Shintarou took one of her nipples into his mouth while squeezing and groping her other breast. She bit her hand to suppress any loud moans. The other was still clenching the back of his hair, making sure he didn't get too much enjoyment out of taking advantage of her.

"Hn... G-get on with it already," she grunted between panting breaths. Shintarou glanced at her before motioning to get something out of his bag. He pulled out a small package, and Takane narrowed her eyes. "Y-you fucking planned for this..?"

"Hmph, would you have rather I didn't, cause then we would've have needed to cut it off here?"

"….you pervert."

"In the position you're in, it seems like the pot's calling the kettle black."

"Fuck you."

"You're about to." Takane resisted the urge to punch him.

Shintarou undid his pants, while Takane took the liberty of slipping off her underwear. Once Shintarou put the condom on, they were gone. He pressed her against the wall, lifting one leg up and carefully pushing inside of her. She bit her lower lip, resisting the urge to cry out from the strange feeling. No time was wasted on adjusting and the fast thrusts began almost immediately. There was no suppressing her moans as he rammed into her. It felt good. Really good.

All of their pent up fury was being let out in this animal like round of sex. Takane tried to cling to the wall, looking for anything she could grab onto. Finding nothing, she turned to Shintarou and wrapped her arms around him. Her eyes darted back and forth between one of the desks before he registered and carried her over to it, allowing her to wrap both her arms and legs around him as he continued his rough thrusts.

"Sh-Shintarou!" she moaned, rocking her hips against his desperately. Her nails dug mercilessly into his back as Shintarou started thrusting into her as hard as he could manage. Even with this, both of them felt nothing but pleasure.

It wasn't long before they both reached their limits. Takane screamed Shintarou's name as he managed a few finals thrusts as his climax hit. The sound of the desk creaking beneath them died out and the only sounds heard were their heavy breathing.

When they finally managed to settle down, the two separated and went about quickly cleaning up any evidence of what had happened. Without a word the two left the room and went their separate routes to their homes. Neither bothered even asking what had happened or where their sudden passions had come from. They both, in a way, already knew, and there was no point in discussing it further.

The next day went on as normal. Takane and Shintarou disputed, but their arguments were considerably less fiery as they were before. There was no awkwardness about them, as if nothing had happened the day before. But in the backs of both of their minds they both knew that wouldn't be the last time they did something like that.


End file.
